Dragon Ball Z: Trunks Squared
by Lonely Ghost666
Summary: Following the Cell Games, Future/Mirai Trunks returns to his future. However, what if something had forced him to stay in the timeline we know? How would things change? One thing's for sure, nothing is the same.
1. A New Future

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball/Z/GT.

A New Future

The time had finally come. In all honesty, he didn't really want to do this, but he knew he had things to take care of. Still, Trunks was happy. After the ordeal with the Androids and Cell, which had resulted in his own death, the world had been saved by Gohan and the Z Warriors. Trunks was glad to have helped play a part in all of this, especially being included in the wish to Shenron that brought back everyone Cell had killed. Not only saving the past, present, and future, but hearing that his father had been an important part of Cell's final defeat was something he could have a lot of pride in. The stories he'd tell his mom back in his time, he really was happy. Still, there were those that didn't want him to leave, but knew they had to. Those people being his parents of this time, as well as his younger self, albeit the baby Trunks was sleeping in his mother's arms.

"Oh Trunks, I'm really going to miss you. I mean, I'll still have my little baby you, but I've really come to love having you here the way you are now. I can only hope we can raise our Trunks to be like you" Bulma sobbed, teary from the fact that she had to say goodbye to an older version of her son.

"It's alright Mom. I know you'll do a good job. I'm glad to have gotten to see you at a time when you could be as happy as you are now" Trunks replied, knowing that in his time, whatever happiness his mother had shown him had to be faked for his sake.

"But I'm not happy! I don't want you to go!"

Giving a weak smile, Trunks replied "I know you don't, but you've got a lot of years with your Trunks. In my time, you haven't had a chance to really enjoy life after the Androids attacked. I want to see how happy the you of my time will be"

"I... I guess that's fair" the bluenette conceded. It was hard to accept, but Trunks was smart and knew how to put up a valid point. That made her happy though, knowing that she was going to be a good enough mother that she would be able to raise a smart child.

Pleased that his mother was finally accepting his departure, Trunks looked to his father. "Well Dad, it really was great to meet you. I have to say, when I first met you, I wasn't exactly proud to hear that you were my father"

"I wasn't exactly thrilled to hear that you were my child either" Vegeta retorted, shooting a glare that made Trunks chuckle nervously.

"Still, I've seen how powerful you are and just what you've done, and I couldn't be prouder. I know you probably don't like me talking like this, but the best thing about coming back to this time was getting to know you" the Saiyan half-breed stated.

Vegeta's glare stayed fixated on Trunks before snorting and turning his back to him. "You're right about one thing. I don't like hearing you talk like that. To imagine a warrior talking like such a sissy is embarrassing". Trunks lowered his head a bit, stinging from the harsh comment Vegeta made, while Bulma cast the Saiyan Prince a dirty look. The pureblood warrior wasn't done however. "I mean really, do you realize how hard it is for me to be proud that my son, now the strongest warrior in his time, when he's acting like such a peasant? Makes me sick"

While there were still a few offending words in his statement, Trunks and Bulma knew that, in his own way, Vegeta was saying he was glad to have met him as well, and that he was proud to call him his son. With these parting words said, Trunks knew he had to move on.

Climbing into the time machine, the future warrior gave his parents one last smile. "I'm really glad to have met you guys. If Mom wasn't waiting for me, I'd definitely stay here". Working the control panel, Trunks set the machine to return him to the desolate future. Only, it wasn't so desolate now that he had trained here and knew he was strong enough to put an end to the Android menace.

Pressing the final button, the heir to the Saiyan Royal Lineage and Capsule Corporation waited for him to travel through time as he had done numerous times before. And yet, nothing happened. This had never happened before. He should have been propelled through time to some point in his own timeline.

"Trunks! What's wrong?" Bulma shouted, knowing that there had to have been something wrong when the machine seemed to turn on, only for it to deactivate.

Opening the glass top, Trunks replied "I'm not sure. Something seems to be wrong with the machine. Would you and Grandpa mind lending me a hand?"

"Of course!" the blue haired genius replied with a perky tone, happy she could spend some time with her son from the future. Turning to Vegeta, Bulma quickly handed him the now wide awake baby Trunks.

As Bulma turned to head to the lab, Trunks bringing the time machine into the garage like opening into the lab, Vegeta looked at his infant child in surprise. Looking to Bulma, he barked "What the hell are you doing giving this to me!"

Not even bothering to look back as she continued on, Bulma yelled back "He's your son! So while I help one version of our child, you look after the other! And don't even try to push him off on someone else!"

Bulma's words wouldn't stop the Saiyan Prince from complaining, but she was already inside by the time his mouth opened. Grunting, Vegeta looked back to his spawn, and was concerned when he saw the child's eyes tearing up. Not concern that there was something wrong with him, but concern that he'd have to deal with it. "If you make this difficult, then I'm going to make you suffer for it"

Regardless of whether or not baby Trunks knew what Vegeta said, he began bawling after his father stopped talking. "Damn it"

* * *

Bulma, Trunks, and Dr. Briefs all sat around the same computer, looking at the data displayed on its screen. They had spent a few hours running some tests on the time machine, and the results of those tests were very troubling.

"Inconclusive. What the hell does this mean? It's not saying its working or broken" Bulma pondered aloud.

"I'm not sure. It seemed to start up, but it didn't do the job. It's so odd" Trunks added.

Dr. Briefs, who had been relatively quiet during the entire testing process, rubbed his chin in thought as he looked at the screen. Bulma, who noticed her dad's actions, asked "What do you think Dad?"

Looking to his daughter and grandson of the future, Dr. Briefs replied "Well, I have one theory. There's no guarantee it's correct, but it's the only possibility that I can think of"

"What would that be?"

Looking over to the time machine, Dr. Briefs explained "Now, I don't know everything there is about this machine as it is literally technology years ahead of are time. However, from what Trunks has told us, it allows you to travel through time, and should you do something in the past that would alter the future, the machine returns you to your timeline"

"A hypothetical example of this would be that if you were to go back in time, and say you would kill someone like myself when I was a young lad, that should me that I would not exist, and neither would Bulma because I would never have procreated with her mother. However, when you return to your time, Bulma and I would still be here. It can create an alternate timeline, but always return to its timeline of origin"

"Right. Mom and I made it that way so that when I went back in time to figure out the Androids' weakness, there wouldn't be any accidental alterations that would mean I was never born. Something like that would create an infinite time loop, because while I would have prevented my own birth, I would then never exist to go back and interfere with the past, which means I wouldn't interrupt my own birth. A loop like that could cause spacial and temporal distortions in not only our universe, but many" Trunks agreed, knowing how this process worked. He and Future Bulma did invent the machine after all.

"Precisely. You invented it so that you would constantly return to your timeline, regardless of how many alternate timelines you created. However, this is where I see the issue. You invented this machine to go back in time and return to your time in your own timeline. A process of going back and returning. The time machine's purposes were never meant to go into a future and return to your own past" Dr. Briefs pointed out.

It was an unusual statement, as the idea of going further into the future was never something Trunks had thought about. As Dr. Briefs had said, it was about going back in time, then returning to the timeline of origin's future. "Well, yeah, but we never planned on doing anything like that" Trunks admitted.

"You may not have, but your mother had" Dr. Briefs announced, surprising Bulma and Trunks. "I know my daughter is as smart as I am, likely smarter, so in your time, she came to this conclusion quickly. You see, when you look at science fiction, time travel is at its most dangerous when you travel back in time because of that infinite time loop that you mentioned. The safety precaution of returning to a future that you already belonged to only means the creation of an alternate timeline, keeping you safe from any changes in your own timeline. However, time travel is a danger in and of itself. So if traveling back in time becomes safe, where does the danger go?"

It was only a second before Trunks and Bulma replied in a unified realization "The future"

"Precisely. If you go back in time and change the past, but return to your future, nothing will really change for you. Now, if you go into the future, see something you don't like, and when you return to your time you try and do whatever you can to prevent that thing from happening, what will happen? It can be as simple as seeing what clothes you wear the next day. You see yourself with a blue jacket, go back to your time, and decide you want it to be different and wear a red jacket instead. Where did the future with the blue jacket come from then? In both timelines you had gone into the future, so where did the decision to wear a blue jacket instead of a red jackt come from?"

"I see. Something like that wouldn't create the infinite time loop that traveling back in time causes, but rather meets the problem of an infinite number of futures when only one past exists to begin with" Bulma stated, seeing the dangers in traveling into the future.

"I knew you'd get it. You're already as smart as I am. This is why I imagine that the Future Bulma foresaw such a problem and put a safety feature in the time machine that prevented going into the future, so that such an incident wouldn't occur" Dr. Briefs explained.

"Alright, I understand all of this, but it still doesn't explain what's going on. I'm just returning to my time, not going into a future I don't belong in" the purple haired man pointed out, still trying to get to the bottom of the issue.

Nodding his head to his grandson's curiousity, Dr. Briefs continued. "Trunks, you explained to us that the time machine uses up a massive amount of energy. So much that it can only be used twice before needing to recharge again, correct? Tell me then, after you warned us about the Androids three years ago, did you return to your time immediately?"

"No. The goal was to warn you guys, have Goku and Dad fight the Androids and win, see how you did so, and then use your method to defeat the Androids in my time. I went and told you guys about the Androids, then I went straight to when the Androids were supposed to arrive so I could see how you guys would defeat them"

"Right. You traveled back in time, then forward in our timeline. Two trips. Now, the time machine has recharged over the havoc that has taken place with Cell, but because you expended the energy with those trips, the time machine reset after charging. This meant that it 'forgot' your original timeline and the time you were from, and recognized this timeline and point in time as the origin point. Because of this, it won't go into the future because of the safety feature, let alone recognizing your timeline" Dr. Briefs finally concluded.

Trunks, being the smart man he was, knew very well what this meant. His mistake in moving to the Android fight without a break in his time left him stuck in this timeline. He would never see his mother again. After all he had done to make sure she would be safe. After all he had done to save his people. It all meant nothing now. The mental fatigue and sorrow overwhelmed him as he held his head in his hands. So much time and effort for nothing.

"Would you stop that? Imagine what your father would say". Surprised to hear such a comment, and from his own mother, Trunks looked up at the genius woman. "Look, I know you're probably thinking how you'll never get to see your mom and your timeline will have to suffer under the Androids. I know it sounds harsh, but you need to forget that now. I want you to know you saved us. You saved all of us from suffering like your timeline had to. You saved a lot more people this way. Besides, even if you don't like it, I would really like having you living with us. You father too, even if he would never admit it with that arrogant pride"

Trunks looked at his mother, just thinking over what she said. Despite her comforting words, he couldn't help but cry. Bulma moved in and held him in a soft embrace, just letting him cry into her shoulder. The tears held so much sorrow, the feeling that he lost his chance to save his mother and make her happy. Yet, he was happier than he had ever been. Bulma was right. She was a genius after all. Even though he wished to save his future, he had found a new home and life here. There was a lot he'd have to accept, but living here and now wouldn't be bad at all.

A/N: This is just a set up chapter to explain why Future Trunks will still be in the cast. I feel a bit proud in how the time travel issue was explained here, albeit it is really long winded and confusing. If more explanation is required, just ask, otherwise I can only say that Future Trunks is here to stay in the story and thats why the time travel talk was in there.


	2. Results Of An Alternate Path

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball/Z/GT.

Results Of An Alternate Path

"So, following the charts that cover last months sales, I say we need to focus on expanding on the air vehicle capsules and cut back on the houses for the time being. People want more efficient travel methods at the moment, while seemingly finding no need for mobile shelter at the time being, so our resources are best spent in the areas that are successful" the blue haired woman known as Bulma stated.

Trunks, who was sitting in an office chair before his mother as she displayed a number of Capsule Corporation related sales charts, lazily nodded his head. "Right, got it, more air transport"

Frowning a bit, Bulma crossed her arms and asked "Is there something wrong with this?"

Knowing the tone Bulma held meant she was ticked, Trunks carefully replied "Not at all. I just don't feel it's necessary for me to hear all the business aspects of Capsule Corp. I'm much more suited to the mechanics behind what we're selling. If you want me to work on the aerial transports we're making, then I'll do so without a doubt. The rest is just... well, it's kinda boring"

Understanding her 'elder' son's point of view, Bulma sighed. "I know where you're coming from, but you're going to inherit this company, so I think it's important to know what you need to do in order to keep it running. That means looking at sales figures and dealing with tight assed pencil pushers"

"Can't I focus on the mechanics and have Little T. deal with the politics of it all when he gets older?" Trunks offered. "Each of us would only have to focus on one aspect of the company and save time and manpower in doing so"

Bulma wanted to argue with Trunks' idea, but it was good. Since he grew up learning how to build devices, like the time machine, Future Trunks knew a lot about mechanics and science in general. If he split the responsibility of owning Capsule Corp with his younger self, the company would work better than ever, without the worry of someone backstabbing him for control.

Just as Bulma was about to respond, Trunks' watch began beeping. "Ah, look at the time, I've got to meet up with Dad. We can talk about this later" Trunks announced, quickly leaping to his feet so he could meet with the Saiyan Prince.

Leaving the sales figures behind, Trunks was happy to do something he wanted to do. Training wasn't necessarily the top of the list when it came to fun for Trunks, but getting to spend time with his father was something he really enjoyed. Spending time with him now made up for the years he lost as a child, growing up never even knowing what his father was truly like.

Really, these past years had been perfect for Trunks. Seven years had past since the Cell Games and the Earth was at peace. Trunks had been living with the past version of his family, and himself. It was a little odd living with a different you, but they made it work. He personally treated the younger Trunks as a little brother, just as the child treated him as an older brother. The two had also taken to calling each other Little T and Big T, the nicknames obviously belonging to Trunks and Future Trunks respectively, to avoid the awkwardness when speaking to one another, although others still referred to them as just Trunks, which was fine.

For Future Trunks, his life became busy quickly, but in a way he enjoyed. He helped his mother work on the new technology that Capsule Corp would sell. He and his past self would play and train lightly together, while making sure that he didn't spoil himself, as it'd be a bad reflection on his own name if this version became a brat. And of course, he'd train with his father, which insured the two of them would continue getting stronger, but also allowed for a little father-son, male bonding that he had never had the chance to experience before, even if Vegeta would never admit it.

His life wasn't limited to the Briefs family alone. Being an older, half-Saiyan male that was respectable and smart, Chi-Chi asked Trunks to tutor Gohan, knowing that their connection would make it easier for Gohan to learn. This also let Trunks train Gohan, in secret though, as Chi-Chi seemed to have some issue with Gohan learning to fight. It was odd since she had not problem with him play fighting with Goten, the newest addition to the Son family, whenever the boy visited their house and vice-versa.

That was pretty much it when it came having a busy life. He'd didn't want to make too big a spectacle of himself in the public eye. It'd be a bit of an issue if people started wondering where he came from. So outside his and the Sons', he just lived a normal life, with only the occasional throw in of oddity that comes with being a human-Saiyan hybrid heir to a massive company and bloodline that ranked in the top five of the planet's strongest warriors.

Finally, Trunks arrived at the Gravity Room. Stepping inside, Trunks found his father and younger self waiting for him. "Your late. Planning to slack off and get rusty?" Vegeta asked, not hiding his annoyance at having to wait for Trunks to start his training.

"Sorry. Mom was going over some Capsule Corp stuff and I only got out when the alarm went off. I think I'll set it a bit earlier next time to give me some more time to arrive" Trunks apologized, hoping to get off the hook. An annoyed Vegeta meant intense training for him.

And of course, a narrowed glare from Vegeta indicated his annoyance. "Time? You need time to get here? You should be damn well fast enough to get here the second that your little alarm goes off. Perhaps when its just you and me in here, I'll give you the training to make it here on time"

Sighing, Trunks bowed his head in defeat. "Alright, I understand"

"Okay, okay, are we going to get started? I have stuff I wanna do after this" the younger of the Trunks asked, eager to get things in motion.

"Sure, I'm ready. What level are we going to train at today?" Future Trunks pondered, removing his Capsule Corporation jacket in the process. He had taken to wearing the same kind of clothes he first arrived in, with the alteration of the jacket and boots being weighted at his father's request/demand. He also let his hair grow out to the same length it was during the Cell Games. Besides the combination of hair and clothes that had never been together in the past, Trunks' appearance hadn't changed over the years. Any growth he had left was taken care of during his training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

"We'll be training at 150 times Earth's gravity" Vegeta announced, moving over to the control panel to put in the commands.

"150 times? Isn't that a bit much for Little T?" Trunks asked, looking over to his child version.

"Please! You and Dad have been training at 460 times! I can take this" Kid Trunks declared.

Quickly accepting his younger self's reasoning, Future Trunks braced himself for the increase in Gravity. It was less than half of what he could handle, but taking it unprepared could still end up hurting you. He could feel as every fiber in his being was pulled toward the ground with a massive increase in power, but Trunks and his father were well beyond this level, and their strength outmatched it, finding that a second later they could stand with ease.

Kid Trunks met the increased gravity with difficulty. He had stumbled forward, gravity winning over him, before he regained composure and stood with a somewhat crouched composure. He was definitely going to be taking his time adjusting to this, but considering he was just a kid, it was proof he was already on his way to being one of the strongest. It was odd though. Future Trunks knew that at that age in life, he was nowhere near as powerful. Sure, him being around to help train him was something, but since his earlier years it seemed the younger version was stronger than he had been in his timeline. Perhaps it went back to Vegeta power level after increasing his training from Trunks' original warning of the Androids.

Unfortunately, Trunks had no time to mull over his thoughts of power differences between the two versions as Vegeta took a swing at him, indicating that their training was really beginning. The two quickly ascended to Super Saiyan and began exchanging blows, moving around Kid Trunks as they sparred. Between the two, Vegeta was definitely the stronger fighter, but Trunks had more speed, he had to since he needed to avoid Vegeta's blows.

And this was it. Training, work, some teaching, and you had Trunks' life. Was it the most conventional? Hell no. But considering the hell he had grown up living in, fearing death from the Androids, he was in heaven in this peaceful time, living with his family.

Of course, as anyone would know, peace is but a fleeting moment, and new dangers are always around the corner.

A/N: Just a little display of how Future Trunks' life has been in this time after the timeskip, as well as how his presence has affected others. I understand if it seems a bit mary-sue/gary-stu that just by being around, others are getting stronger and doing better than the original, but I imagine that the presence of another warrior who'd provide a good training/sparring partner really would do something like that. Anyways, next time we'll get into the actual plot. Great Saiyaman Saga stuff, but it's a process.


	3. The Great Saiyaman Arrives!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball/Z/GT.

The Great Saiyaman Arrives!

It was a calm day for Trunks. He was currently at working, making improvements to a model of helicopter that Capsule Corp sold, at the request of his mother. Usually he'd be training at this point in the day, but Vegeta had made the mistake of hitting Kid Trunks' in the nose hard enough to make the boy bleed yesterday in training. So as an apology to him, and to get Bulma off his back, Vegeta agreed to take the younger Trunks to some amusement park for the day.

He was about done with modifying the vehicle so that it could move faster while requiring less fuel, Trunks heard a pair of footsteps in the lab. Pulling himself out from helicopter, Trunks saw his mom walking with Gohan. "Hey Mom, Gohan, what's up?"

"Hello Trunks. Gohan just came by to ask me for a favor. Apparently he started at Orange Star High School today" Bulma answered for the two of them.

"Oh really? Congratulations. Why didn't you tell me you were going to head off to school?" the older half-Saiyan asked.

"Well, my mom made the decision recently. She decided that home schooling and your tutoring wouldn't fit the bill forever. I've been so busy preparing that I haven't had the opportunity to tell anyone else" Gohan replied.

"Alright then. Well, how come you're here? Orange Star High is Hercule City, so we're a little out of the way"

Laughing a little nervously, Gohan began scratching the back of his head. "I know, but I ran into a problem today on my way to school. Some guys were robbing a bank and I stopped them. I don't want to bring any attention to myself, so I went Super Saiyan before I confronted them. Well after I got to school, people were already talking about the bank robbery. They were calling me the Gold Fighter. Thankfully noone outright knew it was me, but some of my classmates noticed the similarities between me and the 'Gold Fighter'"

"Oh, tough break. Well, stay out of trouble and I guess this won't happen again" Trunks pointed out. It was one bank robbery in one city, he likely wouldn't run into trouble again.

"Well, I would, but apparently crime is high in Hercule City. One of my classmates is actually the daughter of Hercule and goes out to fight crime whenever needed. I figured since I'm a lot stronger and faster than her, I could probably help out" Gohan explained.

"Ah, I see. So... you like this girl and don't want to see her hurt" Trunks stated bluntly, poking a little fun at the eldest son of Goku.

"Wh-wh-what! It's n-not like that at all! I mean, I don't want to see her hurt, but I don't want to see anyone hurt! That's all" Gohan stuttered, obviosly overwhelmed by Trunks' statement.

Trunks only chuckled his fellow hybrid's reaction, finding it rather humorous how fiercely he denied an attraction to this girl. "Okay, I understand. But what do you need from my Mom?"

"I need a disguise. Something I can quickly change into when there's trouble so that I can help out without people knowing its me. Last thing I need after starting at a new school is having everyone know I'm a super powered fighter"

"I was going to make the suit for him right now. Do you want to help out?" Bulma offered.

Trunks considered it for a moment, but shook his head. "I want to finish the adjustments on the helicopter here. Have fun with it though". With that, Trunks merely returned to work on the helicopter, ignoring the work that his mother did for Gohan's disguise.

* * *

It had been a week since Gohan visited the Briefs' residence in search of help for his disguise. Trunks and Vegeta were walking through the house, towels around their necks as they wiped their faces clean of sweat. The two had just been training in the Gravity Chamber when they had trained enough for the day.

"Your getting fast Trunks, but you seem to be lacking strength. If we compete head-to-head, I'd easily overpower you" Vegeta commented, pointing out the flaws he'd seen in Trunks after the training session.

"I'm focusing on my speed so I can avoid a head-to-head confrontation with you" Trunks countered, his point both serious and joking. Vegeta cast a glare at him, causing Trunks to believe that he shouldn't have said anything, but then he saw the corners of Vegeta's mouth were pulled up slightly. The closest thing to a smile the Saiyan Prince would allow. Either he approved of Trunks' reasoning or he enjoyed the fact he was basically being called the stronger of the two.

"Trunks, is that you? Come over here" Bulma called from one of the rooms the father-son duo were passing. Following his mother's request, Trunks entered the room, with Vegeta following out of mere curiousity.

"What do you need?"

"Look at the TV" Bulma commanded, waving the remote at the screen, pressing the volume button to make sure they heard what was being shown.

It was a news channel, with some reporter Trunks had neither seen nor cared about. The man stood in front of a rather abused looking bus, with a number of people around it. _"Hello, I'm Hidek Hibiki, here to bring you the word about Hercule City's latest hero, the Great Saiyaman"_

Trunks and Vegeta, especially Vegeta, were a bit surprised to hear the name of this 'hero' alone. Deduct an M and A from the middle of the word and you had Saiyan. Was it a mere coincidence or was there something to it?

_"Early today a group of terrorists were seeking to free their boss from Hercule City Prison by holding a bus full of civilians hostage. While the magnificent Hercule couldn't be reached, his daughter Videl made her way to help out. The situation became violent and the terrorists took off. That was when the Great Saiyaman arrived. We have footage of the Great Saiyaman in action"_ Hideki announced before the screen changed to show footage.

An odd looking man wearing black spandex, a green tunic, white gloves and boots, a red cape, and an advanced looking orange helmet with a black visor covering his eyes flew onto the moving bus. The terrorists inside, easily spotted by the fact they were holding guns, looked to the roof, confused as to what the sound was. Then, the man punched a hole through the top of the bus. The terrorists, shocked to see the man, instantly opened fire on him. This move proved to be futile as the man moved with such speed and strength that he easily caught all the bullets in his hand. Then moving forward in a blur, he grabbed all their guns and bent them out of shape.

The terrorist who was driving the bus was so caught up in awe as to the mystery man's power that he wasn't looking where he was going. The bus was heading straight toward a group of school children who were crossing the street. Seeing this, the Great Saiyaman moved forward in a burst of speed, literally tearing through the front of the bus. He instantly turned around, planted both feet on the ground, and grabbed onto the vehicle. The pavement tore apart as the momentum of the transport forced the Great Saiyaman toward the children with it. However, the hero's determination was fierce, and at the last moment before hitting the children, he flipped the bus into the air. As those inside the bus screamed in terror, the Great Saiyaman flew up, grabbing onto the back of the bus, and held it tight. Like being caught in a vice grip, the bus stopped. Slowly, the Great Saiyaman lowered it to the ground.

As people, began leaving the bus now that it was stopped, the terrorist also made their way out, slowly since their grasp on up and down had been lost in the short flight. The Great Saiyaman was quickly before them however. Pointing a finger to the air while lifting his leg so it was parallel to the ground, the Great Saiyaman commanded _"Halt wicked ones! You will go no further!"_. Dropping into a crouching position while with his hands behind his back, he continued _"You have broken the law, and for that you shall be punished"_. He then flipped back and made some kind of swan-like pose, shouting _"Surrender now or face the utter defeat at the hands of-". _Finally standing with his feet at shoulder's length apart, one hand on his hip while his other was pointed at the terrorists _"I, the Great Saiyaman!"_

The screen then switched back to Hideki reporting _"So while our new hero may be odd with his fashion sense and mannerisms, we here in Hercule City are proud to have him added to the list of heroes with Videl and Hercule"_

Afterwards, Bulma turned the TV off and looked back at Trunks and Vegeta. "Well? What do you think?"

Trunks was left without words, not sure if this was something he should even care about. Vegeta's response was simple. "What the hell was that?"

"Gohan"

"Gohan! Kakarot's boy!" Vegeta shouted, earning a glare from Bulma for his excessive loudness. "Why the hell is he dressed up like a fool and acting like that!"

"For one, I designed his costume" Bulma declared, indicating that any issues with the costume was an issue with her. "Anyways, he came here last week asking for a disguise. Apparently there are some problems with Hercule City that he wants to help out with, but he doesn't want to draw attention to himself. That was him right there. I'm glad to see he's doing a good job and being well received by the public, even if the way he's talking is weird. And don't even get me started on those poses"

"Don't get you started?" Vegeta asked. "Don't get me started on how this is wrong! He's calling himself the Great Saiyaman! He's associating himself with the proud Saiyan race while acting like a damn numbskull!"

"Please Vegeta, nobody knows about Saiyans" Bulma dismissed.

"I, the Prince of All Saiyans, do! And I will not take this standing down!" the Saiyan Prince bellowed, sparks of energy flickering around him as a demonstration of his anger.

Rolling her eyes, Bulma asked "What do you plan to do then? Tell him to stop being the Great Saiyaman? He wants to help out in the city"

"More like he wants to impress that Videl girl" Trunks chuckled, although he quickly silenced himself when Bulma and Vegeta looked at him for the comment. While Bulma looked interested in the Videl portion, Veget had another look on his face. One that indicated he had an answer.

"I'm not going to tell him to stop. The new hero of Hercule City will"


	4. A Challenger Appears! Saiyaman Vs ?

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball/Z/GT.

A Challenger Appears! Saiyaman Vs. ?

"Now then class, do your best to remember this equation, because it's going to be useful in our science lesson later this wee-"

RING! RING! RING!

The man teaching the class that Gohan and Videl were in at Orange Star High paused, turning around to look at the girl. "Another crisis?" the man asked.

"Sorry sir, but duty calls" Videl apologized, leaping to her feet so she could help with some kind of crime in the city.

Gohan, seeing Videl head off to deal with another dangerous person/event, raised a hand while holding his stomach in a pained manner. The teacher seemed to expect this and asked "Need to use the bathroom again Mr. Son?"

"N-Not this time sir. My stomach's acting up. Could I go to the infirmary?" the Half-Saiyan asked.

"Mixing up the excuses a little. Very well, you may leave" the teacher allowed.

As Gohan followed Videl in leaving the room, Erasa leaned toward Sharpner. "Have you noticed how Gohan always leaves the room whenever Videl gets called out?"

Looking at his friend with annoyance, Gohan not being his favorite subject, Sharpner replied "What about it?"

"I think I know a secret of Gohan's. Why he's always leaving" Erasa announced.

Interested, Sharpner leaned forward, asking "What secret? What do you know?"

Looking around to make sure noone was listening, Erasa whispered "Because he's always leaving when Videl goes to save the day in the city, I think that Gohan is... Videl's fanboy"

* * *

Grinding her teeth, Videl pondered what she could possibly do in this situation. She was in front of city hall, watching as a madman held a sword to the mayor's throat. The man was dressed in samurai armor, and claimed to be the Ronin King. Videl remembered him when he fought her dad in the last World Martial Arts Tournament. The man lost to her dad after a quick fight, but claimed that since he was a samurai, he wasn't even at full power without his sword and armor. Tournament rules had forbidden weapons and armor in the ring. The man went on a rampage and was finally subdued.

At least, until today. The man had broken out, apparently getting his weapon and armor back from a man who went to the same sword school as him. The Ronin King then marched toward city hall, took the mayor hostage, and then demanded that he get a rematch with Hercule. Thing is, Videl knew that her dad went to Sunset Beach to have another competition to see who would be the next Hercule Cheerleader, so there was no chance of him showing up.

Looking to the chief of police, she asked "Do we have anyone who has a good shot on the Ronin King?"

"Yes and no Mam!" the man answered, giving a salute to the girl he found to be of higher authority. "We have people who can shoot at him, and actually shot him before he got to the mayor, but that armor is really thick, so we can't hit him in a way that would take him down. Additionally, we are concerned that if he were to be shot now, he may accidently cut the mayor"

"And he won't let the mayor go until he sees my father" Videl mumbled to herself. The situation didn't look too good. Thankfully, noone was panicking, so there was little else that could go wrong.

"Halt you villainous cur! Unhand the mayor before I teach you a lesson!"

And then things got worse. Videl watched as the goofy 'super hero' known as the Great Saiyaman flew in, flipping a few times before landing between her and the Ronin King.

"Who the hell are you! You're not Hercule! Not even that cheating liar would look as ridiculous as that!" the Ronin King shouted, pressing the blade tighter to the mayor's throat.

Almost offended by the man's ignorance as to who he was, Gohan/Great Saiyaman began going through a series of poses as he began to shout "Who am I? I am the defender of justice! The herald of love! I! Am! The Great-"

"Idiot" Videl growled as she grabbed the cape of the costume and began pulling him away. While far stronger, Gohan hadn't been expecting someone to interrupt, leaving him surprised. "I apologize for this, we'll fix it up" Videl apologized to the villain of all things, finding she had to if she didn't want him to feel like he was being offended by the strange man brought before him.

Once Videl let go of his cape behind the police car barricade, the Great Saiyaman spun around and asked "Why'd you do that! I was about to give the big conclusion!"

"The only thing that would have been concluded is the mayor's life if you kept acting like an idiot!" Videl shouted back, causing the hero to step back in surprise at her vigor. Sighing, Videl brushed away some hair that was lose in her face and said "Look, I'll give that you've saved a lot of people, and that when it comes to things like stopping a bus or bank robbery, you're the best there. But this is a hostage situation with a man who's ready to kill at a moment's notice. We need to move subtly, not quickly"

Hearing the seriousness of the situation, and slight compliment, from Videl, the Great Saiyaman crossed his arms and nodded. "Very well. But I won't leave until I can make sure that man won't harm anyone else"

"Just don't act like an idiot and we'll be fine" the teenage girl commanded.

The Great Saiyaman was going to contest that statement, finding nothing about what he's done was idiotic, when he felt something. Something he had only felt when he was fighting true warriors as Gohan.

Ki.

Spinning around, he began looking around, trying to find the source, when he realized that what he was searching for was in plain sight. Everyone else, including Videl, was staring at an individual who was standing in the same place that the Great Saiyaman had landed before. The man was dressed in black spandex all over his body, except his face. At least, it was assumed that way because he was wearing armor. Armor that none of the people had seen before, besides Gohan. Saiyan Battle Armor.

But it was altered Battle Armor. There was the usual armor over the torso that outlined his pectorals and abs, with the abs themselves covered by a gold padding, along with extended shoulder pads, also golden, while the rest was grey with a white trim. He had grey gloves that reached to the elbows, which had special gold padding there, and grey boots with gold tips that reached to the knees, which were also covered in a special gold padding. Something that was different than the usual Battle Armor was the black cape that was buckled to his torso armor, a cape that spoke of some kind of royal ancestry instead of super hero status that the Great Saiyaman's said. The man's identity was a secret as he had what Gohan knew to be a scouter over his eyes. Both eyes as it had the mechanical piece that covered an ear on both of the man's ears, with the oddly black lens going straight across his face, covering both eyes, with it. The man's light purple hair was able to stay out of the way of the lens surprisingly. The last thing that stood out was what looked to be a brown fur belt around his waist, but Gohan knew as a Saiyan's tail, which had a sheathed sword on it.

"Who are you! You don't look like Hercule either!" the Ronin King demanded.

Tilting his head up as an indication he heard the man, the mysterious individual replied "I am the warrior who shall defeat you"

"You! Don't make me laugh! You wear a sword around your waist, but likely know nothing about swordsmanship!" the Ronin King laughed.

"Truly an insult coming from a man who wields his sword without grace" the mystery man countered.

Now the Ronin King was insulted. He prided himself on his swordsmanship, and now this unknown person was insulting him? This would not stand. "Speak again and I will kill the mayor!"

"If you are a true swordsman" the man stated, ignoring the Ronin King's threat, "Then you would be able to defeat me in one blow. However, I wager that I can defeat you without drawing my sword"

Now the Ronin King was furious. Shoving the mayor aside, he charged forward, his bladed pointed at the armored man. This only made the man grin as he held his hand up. when the Ronin King was close enough, the man caught the blade between his index and middle finger, and quickly turned his hand to snap the blade in half. He quickly jabbed his other hand forward, using only his finger to touch the Ronin King's armor, which shattered upon impact. Then, bringing the blade he had in his hand forward, he angled it so that if the Ronin King moved further any more, he would be impaled on the tip of his own sword.

"Do you concede?" the mystery man asked.

The Ronin King shuddered, finding it unbelievable that he had been so easily defeated, before bowing his head. "I concede"

The police quickly moved in, surrounding the Ronin King and handcuffing him, while the mayor, Videl, and Great Saiyaman approached the man, a camera crew not far behind.

"Sir, I cannot thank you enough for what you have done today! You saved my life and stopped that rampaging behemoth" the mayor announced with gratitutde.

"Indeed, I've never seen anyone move like that before" Videl congratulated.

"What about me!" the Great Saiyaman complained.

"He moves with grace. You move like a spazz" Videl countered.

Ignoring Videl's insult, Gohan turned his attention back to the mystery man. "Who are you fellow day saver? I would greatly like to know"

The man cast a glance at the Great Saiyaman, letting his gaze roll over his form. The camera crew, mayor, and Videl leaned forward, waiting for his response. "I am a member of a race near extinction. A race you have made fun of with your name and appearance" the man stated, the comment alone earning the Great Saiyaman a few looks. "I will not give you my name. You may just call me the Last Saiyan"

His words said, the man flew into the sky, leaving the Great Saiyaman a few questions regarding his race and what a Saiyan was.

* * *

Bulma and Vegeta sat in the living room, watching the news. The two were nodding as they saw footage of the Last Saiyan fighting the Ronin King, if you could even call it a fight, and leaving the Great Saiyaman a target for questions when the Last Saiyan said he had insulted the Saiyan race.

"The Last Saiyan? Doesn't really have a super hero ring to it" Bulma muttered.

"It's not supposed to be a super hero name" Vegeta snapped. "It's supposed to be the redemption the Saiyan name needs"

"Whatever you say... I just don't see why you didn't do it yourself if you're the one so focused on this thing" Bulma asked.

"Because this is a battle between sons. I will pit mine against Kakarot's and prove that not just I, but my entire lineage, is superior to his" Vegeta explained.

Just then, the front door opened, and through it came the Last Saiyan. The man walked through the house until he got to the living room where he looked at Vegeta and Bulma. Removing his scouter, he revealed himself to be Trunks, if it was any surprise. "Hey guys, did I already show up on TV?"

**Author's Note:** Short little chapter. Basically just the introduction of Trunks in his super hero identity... that's it.


End file.
